Cosas difíciles
by Little white cloud
Summary: Lee conoce a Anna, ella es la primera persona que se interesa por él y no por el dinero. Ella no sabe que es un empresario famoso y millonario y Lee tampoco quiere decírselo ¿Le dirá la verdad o se ariesgara a que se entere por otra fuente? [Mundo paralelo] (perdonen los errores es que lo escribí en mi celular a altas horas de la noche pero el primer capitulo sería mejor.)


# Lee story #  
(Fanfic dedicado esmeralda Leon rivero)

Lee Chaolan estaba aburrido y sin nada que hacer, se levantó de la cama y se fue a caminar por toda la Mansion, era grande pero aún a sí lo seguía aburriendo. Decidió llamar a alguien para hacer algo, todos le dijeron que no podían a sí que no le costaba más remedio que hacer otra cosa.

Se fue para afuera y decidió irse en su auto deportivo pero llamaría demaciado la atención y no estaba de ánimos para aguantar a personas estúpidas con sus comentarios. Se cambió el color de su cabello a Negro pero no estaba dispuesto a vestirse mal a sí que se quedo con sus ropas caras.

Compro un auto y sólo tenía que esperarlo, un poco aburrido ya que se quería ir ya. Estaba a punto de irse en cualquier auto que tuviera a la mano con tal de salir del aburrimiento cuando entró el auto esperado.

No espero bien a que se bajará el conductor y ya estaba montado dando para atrás.

No tenía nada que hacer, solo mirar los mismos edificios una y otra vez. Ahora que lo piensa, mejor estaba en la mansión.

Después de cinco minutos de dar vueltas por la ya conocida ciudad, decidió volver. En su trayectoria para ir de regreso a la mansión, se paró en un lugar para ver una tienda pero se arrepintió en último momento, en ese instante sintió la puerta del pasajero abrirse y pudo ver a una mujer montarse, cuando lo miró, abrió los ojos bien grandes al darse de cuenta que se había montado en el auto equivocado. La mujer estaba avergonzada y no encontraba palabras para disculparse con el hombre. Lee no dijo nada solo le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer que estaba elada. Al hombre le parecía raro , era la primera mujer que no se le acercaba por ser quien es, al menos que la supuesta confusión no fuera nada más que un truco.

- Hola - saludó lee como si la conociera de siempre

La mujer miró por la ventana y vió al hombre que la había estado acosando hace un rato, decidió quedarse hablando con el extraño aunque se ariesgara a que fuera alguien malo, pero si le daban a escoger entre un hombre sospechoso que la había estado siguiendo desde que salió de la universidad o a un hombre que lo había confundido con su hermana, prefería al conductor del auto.

Ella miró al conductor y le devolvió la sonrisa nerviosa y asustada rogando en su mente que el hombre no le quisiera hacer daño.

- ¿Puedes hacer como si me conocieras? - preguntó la mujer casi en tono de suplica

- Claro, pero si me dices tu nombre... -

Lo pensó un poco y al notar que Lee estaba viendo al hombre que no paraba de acosarla con la mirada, le dijo su nombre

- Anna. Anna Williams -

Cuando Lee le iva a decir su nombre notó que el bolso de la mujer tenía un logo de su empresa, decidió preguntarle a ver que sabía sobre este.

- ¿Te gusta la tecnología? - preguntó rogando que no supiera nada - JAJAJAJA - comenso a reírse a carcajadas como si la pregunta hubiera sido un chiste

- ¿Dije algo gracioso? - preguntó confundido

- Perdón, es que todos me preguntan lo mismo -

- Pues no fui nada original -

Comenso a reírse con mas fuerzas, el hombre le daba confianza y se sentía cómoda y hasta se había olvidado del acosador. Lee también se reía pero en silencio. Anna fue dejando la risa a un lado ya que pensó que el hombre se sentía ofendido.

- Perdón ¿Te e ofendido en algo? - preguntó tímida

- Claro que no ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? -

- Nada -

Anna era tímida, quería saber su nombre pero no sabía cómo preguntarle decidió esperar un rato más.

- ¿Como que nada? -

- Mejor me voy - La castaña ya se sentía un poco incómoda abrió la puerta y notó que el acosador seguía ahí parado, decidió cerrarla.

- ¿Qué tal si rompemos el hielo? - preguntó lee con una sonrisa

- Está bien - había sido la primera vez que ella era la que se acercaba a un hombre, nunca se había sentido cómoda con los jóvenes de su universidad, además de que ellos se interesaban por otra clase de mujeres. Tal vez la vida no era tan injusta después de todo.

- ¿En que sector trabaja tu padre? -

- En el seis, trabaja directamente con el dueño - respondió con orgullo reflejado en su rostro. Lee pensó en preguntarle si sabía el nombre del jefe pero decidió no hacerlo

- ¿Y bien, no tienes preguntas? -

Tenía un hueco en el pecho y quería preguntarle su nombre, estaba a punto de hacerlo

- No - ¡Que estúpida se sentía! Quería saber su nombre pero la timidez no la dejaba preguntar, que ironía ya que le había hecho una pregunta más difícil cuando se monto en el auto, tal vez por la adrenalina.

El celular de Anna comenso a sonar y notó que era su hermana, rápidamente contestó

- ¿Hola? - se escuchaba una persona hablando en la otra línea pero a Lee no le interesaba entrometerse - Está bien, te espero - colgó

- Deberías bajar el volumen de llamadas entrantes -

- Jeje si -

Un silencio incómodo que hacía que los minutos se convirtieran en horas haciendo el momento eterno. Anna decidió "romper el hielo" como había propuesto el hombre sin nombre

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó sin pensarlo dos veces ya que si lo hacía terminaría quedándose callada

Esa era la pregunta que Chaolan no quería escuchar pero decidió decirle la verdad, además, se terminaría enterando por otro medio. Justo cuando iva a abrir la boca para formar palabra, el celular de Anna comenso a sonar de nuevo.

Contestó:

- ¿Hola? - asintió con la cabeza como si la persona de la otra línea pudiera verla - Si - miró para atrás y vió un auto y en este estaba montada su hermana - Estoy en el auto de al frente, me despido y me bajo ¿De acuerdo? -

Anna miró al hombre y le sonrió, abrió la puerta se bajo aliviada de que el acosador se hubiera ido y cerró la puerta. Antes de dirigirse al auto de su hermana se despidió de Lee con un gesto de agradecimiento y se fue con la hermana.

Cuando una mujer se bajaba del auto de Chaolan este inventaba excusas para no tener que verlas de nuevo pero esta chica era diferente aunque quedaba claro que no la volvería a ver. Esperó a que el auto de la hermana de la Castaña se fuera para después arrancar para regresar a la mansión. Volvería a la misma estupidez, volvería al aburrimiento.

Nina hablaba emocionada y le explicaba a Anna como había sido su día pero la castaña no dejaba de pensar en el hombre, fue cuando ya estaban muy lejos cuando se acordó que no le había preguntado su nombre o mejor dicho, él no se lo había dicho. Ella quería verlo de nuevo pero ¿cómo? Si no sabía nada de él

- ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó Nina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Uh? - preguntó Anna confundida por la pregunta de su hermana

- ¿Me estuviste ignorando? -

Nina y Anna continuaron hablando en todo el viaje de regreso a casa pero la castaña no le ponía atención ya que se estaba preguntando dónde podía ver al pelinegro de nuevo.

*Fin del prólogo ¿Quieren saber que más sucede? Pues dejen un review para saber a quien le interesa leer el primer capítulo. Gracias por leer*


End file.
